


Love and Magic

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Stephen Strange knows that real magic doesn't exist.  Then Steve Rogers comes to visit.





	Love and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober challenge 2019 prompt: magic

Stephen Strange still knew that magic was not a thing. He was a sorcerer, the Sorcerer Supreme, to be exact, and he knew that while the things he did seemed like magic, they were not. There was much more to reality than most people saw in their lifetimes, more than even he could see. 

But it was not magic. 

He had come back from the nothingness that Thanos had sent him to, but his trip was not just being gone and returning. He was conscious of what was happening while the time passed. He saw them, Tony, Steve, saw the pretty Russian girl die, saw Barton brutally slay criminal after criminal, saw Morgan Stark born into a changed world. He saw it all, but was powerless to do anything at all.

Until they did come back, until they were snapped back into existence in this world. 

He had been intrigued by Stark and had been sad to know that he would never know him, but he’d known that all along, hadn’t he?

He had been surprised when he met the other one. 

Rogers. 

Rogers had come to the Sanctum Sanctorum several weeks after the funeral. As soon as he’d walked in the door, Strange had known what the others hadn’t known, that Stark and Rogers had been lovers. He saw it in Rogers’ grief, in the lines on his face and the way he walked. 

“Did you know he would die?” Rogers asked him.

He nodded. 

“Did he?” 

Strange nodded. “He did. I don’t know how, but he knew.” 

“Couldn’t you have used magic to save him?” 

“You know I have no magic, Captain Rogers. I am a man of science.”

Steve smiled a small smile. “So was he. But there was magic. It swirled around him like flames sometimes.”

Strange smiled. “I could tell you that was lust, but it was there on Titan as well. It was Stark himself, I think.”

“You think lust and magic are often confused?” Steve asked him as Strange poured them a cup of tea and motioned him to sit.

“I think magic and love are often confused,” Strange said as he sat down.

Steve looked into his teacup. “Maybe they _are_ the same thing.”

Strange looked at Rogers and saw it, whatever Stark had, Rogers had it, too. He reached his hand across the space between them to touch Steve’s hand. 

Perhaps magic did exist.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
